charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
André Glacier
|supervillain identity = Glaciator |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |aliases = Ice Cream ManIn "Mayura" by Ladybug. }} is an ice cream vendor who lives in Paris. In "Glaciator", after he fails to persuade Marinette to get another ice cream, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Glaciator, an ice cream supervillain.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) Appearance Physical appearance André is stout, standing at a short height, with short brown hair and a brown mustache. Civilian attire He wears a short-sleeved white top with dark blue stripes, dark gray pants, and shoes. He also wears a dark blue beret on his head, a thin red scarf around his neck which he ties at the front, and a blue apron. As Glaciator He resembles a snowman made of ice cream, with a large, round head with an ice-cream-cone-shaped nose, a mouth made of multiple rock-like objects, red eyes, and a red cherry on top of his head. His body is white overall, with two more cherries down the front like buttons, as well as one on each knee. He has a dark brown coating on his upper body resembling fudge sauce, and his arms have round pink hands which have red rock-like things embedded in them. Personality André is friendly, jovial, and good-natured. He warmly talks with his customers, and he is enthusiastic about making ice cream. When his ice cream is ruined, although upsetting to him, he takes it as best he can, kindly thanking Cat Noir for complimenting his ice cream despite him crashing into a container of ice cream and accidentally using Cataclysm on a serving he just prepared. He is a strong believer in the power of love, and he doesn't boast about how his ice cream brings couples together. As Glaciator, André is stern in proving to Marinette that his ice cream can bring people together as he retains his soft spot for couples, refusing to attack them. Abilities As a civilian André is experienced at making and decorating ice cream, using various flavors and presentations. He is also skilled in sales, knowing how to run his business and make a profit, along with being aware of good places to go with his ice cream cart and sell his ice cream to customers. As Glaciator He is able to transform people into ice cream. Over time, the people who are transformed into ice cream melt. He also shoots multiple scoops of ice cream from his hands and has amazing strength, being able to kick a car many yards away. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng André notices that Marinette seems sad when she visits his ice cream cart with her friends and attempts to cheer her up with some of his ice cream, telling her that if she eats it, her love will appear. Though Marinette insists that she doesn't have a love, André knows that this is not true. However, he becomes saddened when Marinette rejects his ice cream and denies that there is anything magical about it, leading to his akumatization. As Glaciator, he primarily targets Marinette, wanting to prove to her that his ice cream truly is the best. However, after being deakumatized, he bears no resentment towards her and happily gives her some ice cream the following day. Adrien Agreste André first encounters Adrien when he visits his ice cream cart and asks if his ice cream is truly magical. When André asks him what he thinks, Adrien replies that you have to believe, pleasing André, who then gives him some ice cream. Ivan Bruel & Mylène Haprèle Ivan and Mylène are typical customers of André. When he sees them visit his ice cream cart again, he calls them cute lovebirds. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * On the Miraculous Amino app, Lindalee Rose posted an update about the upcoming San-Diego Comic Con 2017 panel for Miraculous. She noted that "nobody and nothing is safe from being akumatized," and she included an ice cream emotion, referencing Glaciator.http://aminoapps.com/page/miraculous/9312014/zag-comic-con-update * Glaciator's design was first revealed in a promotional video for Season 2 from TFOU. * André is one of the few akumatized villains who do not get an outfit change when akumatized. * Scarlet Glaciator reappears in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day". de:André es:André fr:André pl:André pt-br:André Glacier ru:Мороженщик Андре Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Recurring Characters